Harry Potter and the Book of Unanswered Mysteries
by nesacura
Summary: Harry learns secrets of his life that were predicted, a hundred years in the past. If you have a Mystery you want answered, write me and I will put it in the story, the way i think it should have been. For example. Who gave Harry the invisibility cloak?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer. I do not own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Unanswered Mysteries.**

* * *

**Introduction.**

* * *

In the past, there was a book written. A book that would later tell the untold story of a certain person's life. This book, was written a hundred years before the child was born. There are many mysteries in this child's life, that no one ever knew. I will tell you the story, of this young man by the name of Harry Potter. 


	2. News in the Morning Prophet and Quidditc

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**Good News in the Morning Prophet, and Quidditch.**

* * *

Harry woke on a bright, sunny morning, and headed down for breakfast. When he got to the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, noticed the Daily Prophet, on the table. As he walks to the table to sit down, someone else enters the kitchen, and speaks to Harry in a toad-like voice. 

"Master, would you like anything for breakfast?" asked the voice. Harry looks up in surprise. It's obvious that he didn't hear him enter.

"Oh, yes," said Harry, "thanks, Kreacher." Harry continued to look at the Daily Prophet. At the bottom of the page was an article that caught Harry's eye. Harry read the article with excitement.

* * *

_**Shacklebolt Resigns: Weasley named Minister of Magic.**_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic at the time of the Battle of Hogwarts, has resigned his post, due to an illness. In an interview, Shcklebolt stated, "As much as I would like to keep my post, I must resign. I am due for an appointment at St.Mungo's Hospital, tomorrow morning. So in my place I will name Arthur Weasley, head of the Department of Muggle Artifacts, as the new Minister." When asked why he chose Arthur as his Successor, he stated, "I can think of no one better. Arthur has been with the Ministry for many years, and, was a valuable member of the Order of the Phoenix, and I think he is the perfect person for the job." Arthur Weasley was interviewed as well. When asked about the promotion Arthur Weasley said, "I am very honored to be promoted to Minister of Magic. I will do my best to make sure Magical Law is carried out through the world." When asked about the past events Arthur stated, "It has already been a year since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. Yes, we lost many friends in that battle, but the world will always remember them, as true heroes for fighting against the Dark Lord. The Ministry has recently communicated with the Creevey family, whose son Colin, was lost in the Battle. They said they are very proud of him for standing up for what he believed in, and would like his ghost to stay at Hogwarts." Arthur also had a couple of comments about Hogwarts this year, "Hogwarts will be starting again soon, and I can think of no one better to be the Headmistress, than Minerva McGonagal. I will try to reach her to ask if she will accept the position. We are in the process of finding new teachers for Hogwarts. Teachers will be needed for, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration (if Minerva takes the Headmistress position, that is)." We will let you know on more information about Hogwarts in later issues.

* * *

_

Harry looks up from the paper and looks over at Kreacher who is bringing Harry his food. "Here you are, Master." Harry took the plate from him, "Thanks, Kreacher. I have to talk to the Weasley family to congratulate them on the recent promotion. Maybe I can talk to Ron, and Hermione about something I've been wanting to talk to them about. I will go to the Weasley house and talk to them, then I will invite Ron, and Hermione over and I will talk to them." After breakfast Harry went upstairs, got changed, and left the house. When he was on the front porch he Apparated. He appeared in the yard of the Burrow. As soon as he got to the door, it opened and Molly Weasley, was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Harry, dear." She said, hugging Harry tightly. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," replied Harry. "I read about Mr. Weasley, in the Prophet this morning." "I know," said Mrs. Weasley, "isn't it wonderful?" Molly leads Harry into the kitchen, where the Weasley's are having breakfast. "Hello, Harry." said Arthur. "Hello, Mr. Weasley." replied Harry "Congratulations, I read the news this morning. That is wonderful."

"Thank you, Harry." Said Mr. Weasley. "I was shocked myself when Kingsley told me. I thought he was kidding, but he assured me that he was serious." Harry looked across the table to Ron, "Hey, Ron." said Harry. "Hey, mate." replied Ron. "Did you hear what dad plans to do as Minister?"

"No." answered Harry. Ron looked over at his dad. "Tell him, dad." He said.

"I'm going to create my own Quidditch Team." Arthur said. "With you as the captain, Harry." Harry looked at him with a look of shock. "Me? Are you sure? Why Me?"

"Yes, Harry, you. You are a great Quidditch player, and the world needs to see you in action." Arthur told him. "But I've only been the captain of a Hogwarts team. I don't know how to captain a professional team." said Harry. "Relax, Harry. You'll do fine." said Ron, "Besides, and can't be much different, can it." Harry looked around the table, Fred, Percy, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, and Ron were all looking at him hopefully. "Ok. Fine I'll do it." He said. "Yes, thank you Harry." said Arthur.

"What is the name of the team?" asked Harry, looking around the table. "I will let you decide that, captain." Said Arthur. "Now, do you know anyone who will try out for the team?" Harry looked at the Weasley's. "Fred, would you like to try out to be a Beater?"

Fred looked at him. "I don't know, it won't be the same without George. And I have Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, too. Oh, I will try out." Harry nodded and looked at Ron. "Ron, will you try out to be the Keeper.?" Ron looked surprised. "Really? You want me to try out for your team?" Harry nodded. "Ok. I'll do it." Ron said.

After a few hours of visiting, Harry left, and went back to his house, to think of a team name. After awhile of thinking he came up with a couple of choices: The Burrow Bears, The Potter Peacekeepers, and The Hogwarts Hippogriffs. He wrote a letter to Mr. Weasley:

_Mr. Weasley, _

_I have thought of three names for the Quidditch Team: The Burrow Bears, The Potter Peacekeepers, and The Hogwarts Hippogriffs. Tell me which one I should go with._

_Harry._

After he finished the letter he had Kreacher take it to Arthur. Then he went to bed. In the morning, Harry went downstairs, and saw the _Daily Prophet _on the table. He picked it up and on the bottom of the first page, saw another exciting article.

* * *

_**Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, Starts New Quidditch Team.**_

_Arthur Weasley, has decided to start a new Quidditch Team. The Team will be captained by none other than the famous Harry Potter. The name for the team is still being discussed. Tryouts for the team will be held on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. For information on tryouts contact Harry Potter or Arthur Weasley.

* * *

_

Harry put down the _Daily Prophet_ and ate his breakfast. Then he walked over to his fireplace, grabbed a hand full of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder, and shouted "The Burrow!"

The Weasley's were sitting around the table, when they heard something in the fireplace. "What is that?" asked Arthur. Getting up and walking to the fireplace. "I don't know," said Molly. "maybe the goblin." Then Harry comes out of the fireplace. "Harry!" exclaimed Arthur. "Hello, I got your letter last night. Those are some good ideas for names, but which one should we use?" Just then Ron, and George came down the stairs. "Oh, hello Harry," said Ron. "dad showed us the names you thought of. Pretty good mate." "Yeah," said Fred," now we can all be Potters." "But we haven't decided on a name yet." Said Arthur. "Oh, right." Said Fred. "Well you guys know what I'm hoping for then."

"Anyway, Harry, why are you here?" asked Ron, sitting down at the table. "I was just about to go to Diagon Alley, but I decided to come here first to see if you wanted to go." Said Harry. "Yeah, sure. I'll go." Ron replied. "Ok, let's go." Said Harry. "Ok, I'll be back soon, mum." Said Ron, getting up from the table. "No you won't, 'cause you're going to be with Harry." Said Molly. "I know how you two are." "Ok, fine." Said Ron. "I will probably stat with for a few days. Is that better?" "That's fine." Said Molly, giving him a hug. "See you later, Ron, Harry." Said George. "Bye." Said Harry and Ron together.

When they get outside Harry stops in the middle of the yard. "We have to go get Hermione, too." He said. "Ok. Fine." Said Ron. And then they both apparated.

* * *

Tell me which of the Quidditch team names you like the best the one with the most votes is the winner. I will tell everyone which one won, in the story. Please R&R. thank you. 


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Diagon Alley.**

* * *

Harry, and Ron apparated outside Hermione's house, walked up to the door, and knocked. "Come in." said a voice from inside. Harry and Ron opened the door and walked in. "I'm in here." Said Hermione. They enter the kitchen, and Hermione looks up from her book. "Harry, Ron!" said Hermione, running over to hug them. "It's so good to see you." Harry looked at her and smiled. "You know it's not a good idea to leave your door unlocked with Voldemort walking around, right?" said Harry, laughing a little. "Oh, no what was I thinking." Said Hermione, jokingly. "Anyway, why are you here?" she asked. 

"We came to get you." Said Ron. Hermione looked at him. "Why?" she asked. "Because we're going to Diagon Alley." Replied Harry. "Ok. Hold on, let me get a few things." Said Hermione, leaving the kitchen. "Oh, yeah, Hermione, did you ever restore your parents' memories?" called Ron. "Yeah." Answered Hermione. "And how are they?" asked Ron. "Better than before." She replied, entering the kitchen again. "Are we ready, now?" she asked. "If you are." Replied Harry. "Ok. Let's go." She said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all three apparated to the inside of the _Leaky Cauldron_. Where Tom noticed them, and walks over to them. "Hello, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." He said. "Hello, Tom." Replied all three of them. "Care for a drink?" he asked. "No, thanks, we are on our way to _Diagon Alley _to do a bit of shopping." Answered Harry. "I see. Well feel free to stop by anytime you like." Tom said. "Alright, we will." Said Hermione.

They leave the bar through the back door, and tap on the bricks, the way Harry watched Hagrid do all those years ago. The door opens and they enter Diagon Alley. "Why did we come here, Harry?" asked Ron, looking confused. "I wanted to get something." He told them, and that was all he said, before walking off in the direction of Gringotts. When they reach the steps of Gringotts, Harry stops at the door. "Let's hope they forgot about the incident that happened last year." He said, and then entered the bank. When he walked up to the counter, the goblin looked at him for a few minutes, then said, "Ah, Mr. Potter. What'll it be?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "I need to withdraw some money." Harry said. "Alright," the goblin said, "follow me." And he turned and led Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the vaults.

When they got to Harry's vault, the goblin got out, Harry handed him the key and stepped out, followed by Ron, and Hermione. The goblin opened the vault and stood aside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the vault. "Wow, Harry, you sure got a lot of money." Said Ron. "Yeah, but it was less than this before I inherited Sirius's money too." Harry said, pulling three bags out of his pockets. He handed one to Ron, and the other to Hermione. "Ok, guys," he said, "Start filling." Harry reached down and started to fill his bag with Galleons. Ron, and Hermione just stared at him. "Come on, you two, fill up your bags." Harry told them. "But Harry…." Started Ron. "Ron, don't say anything just start filling. I'll explain later." Harry said. So finally Ron and Hermione started filling their bags with Galleons. "I'm going farther back into the vault." Harry said. And he climbed into the vault and started walking over, through, and around, piles of Galleons, to the back of the vault, where Harry kept his most prized possessions, among these where the invisibility cloak, the piece of Sirius's mirror, The Marauder's Map, and the Sword of Gryffindor, that McGonagall gave him, a couple of months ago, in the mail. Harry reached down and picked up his Invisibility Cloak, the piece of Sirius's mirror, and the Marauder's Map, and put them in his bag, then turned to walk back out of the vault.

Ron, walked over to where Hermione was in the vault, and kneeled down to talk to her. "What do you think this is about?" he asked. "I don't know." She said. "He probably wants to buy something expensive, and he needed our help to carry the money for it." Ron bent down to finish filling his bag, "I wonder what it could be." Hermione who had just finished filling her bag, stood up, "I don't know. We'll find out soon though, here comes Harry." She walks over to meet him, and hands him her bag. "Hold on to it." Harry told her. "Ron, are you finished?" "Almost." Ron replied. Harry goes over to the entrance to the vault and sits down. A few minutes later, Ron walks up to him. "I'm finished." He said. "What's this about anyway? And why did you go to the back of the vault.?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione exit the vault, and the goblin locks it behind them. "I'll explain later." He said.

Once outside of Gringotts, Harry looked at both of them. "Now, I want us to split up and go buy materials for the Quidditch team I'll be the captain of." Harry told them. "Hermione, I want you to go get the Quidditch ball kit. Ron, I want you to go get the beater's bats and other supplies we will need." Hermione started to leave, but stopped and turned around. "What will you be getting?" she asked. "I'll be getting the broomsticks." He said. Ron and Hermione set off in opposite directions, and Harry heads to buy the broomsticks.

Harry walk's in the door to Wood's Brooms and Snitches, and A familiar voice greets him. "Harry Potter." The voice said. "Harry looked up, and saw Oliver Wood standing in front of him. "Hello, Wood." Harry said. " Hello, Potter." Replied Wood. "What are you doing?" "I'm buying Quidditch supplies with Ron, and Hermione. Arthur Weasley made me the captain of the Quidditch team he is starting, so I came to buy brooms." Harry turned and started to look around. "Do you see anything you would like." Asked Wood. "Yes. Wood will you get me two Nimbus 2001's please?" asked Harry. "Certainly." Wood said. And he leaves. When he comes back he has two Nimbus 2001's in his hands. "Will that be all today?" asked Wood. "Yes." Replied Harry. "That will be 74 Galleons."

Harry reaches into his bag and pulls out some Galleons, counts out 80 and hands them to Wood. "Keep the rest." He told him. Then he turned and left. As he was walking he noticed a lot of young witches and wizards walking around. He remembered in the _Daily Prophet _about how the school term was close to starting, so he figured these must be first and second years. Then he thought back to his first time in Diagon Alley….

Harry was walking with Hagrid, to buy his supplies, Hagrid was saying something to Harry, then walks off, Harry walks into Ollivander's Wand Shop, and the man behind the counter see's him and walks up to him. "Ah, I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter." The man said. "It seems only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying there first wand." After awhile Harry gets his wand and turns around and Hagrid is standing there by the window with a white owl. "Happy Birthday, Harry" he said.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Said a voice. "Harry snapped out of his daydreams, to see Ron and Hermione standing in front of him. "What's wrong, mate?" asked Ron. "Nothing." Said Harry. "I was just remembering the first time I was here. Anyway, did you guys get the supplies.?" "Yes." Said Ron. "Good." Said Harry. "Here is the rest of your money Harry." Said Hermione. "Keep it." Harry told them. "Go buy yourselves something." Ron looked confused, "Harry you can't be serious, this is like 80 Galleons each." Harry looked at them. "Yeah, Go buy yourselves something nice." And then Harry turned to leave. "Where do you want to go first?" asked Harry. "I wanna get a new broomstick, maybe a Nimbus 2000." Said Ron. Harry looked at him and smiled. "You don't have to. While you guys were buying other stuff for Quidditch, I went and bought these." He said, holding up two broomsticks. "Harry, those are Nimbus 2001's." said Ron. "I know." Harry said. "And here's yours." And he handed one to Ron. "Harry, you didn't have to….." "I know I didn't, but I did. If you don't want it I'll take it back." Harry interrupted. "That's ok. I'll keep it." Said Ron. "But who is the other one for. You already have a Firebolt you don't need it." "You'll find out." Harry said.

All throughout the rest of the day Ron kept asking Harry who the other broomstick was for, but all Harry said was "You'll find out." With their money Ron went and bought some items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and another rat, who he did not name Scabbers, he decided to keep the rest of his money. Hermione bought some new robes, new magic books, another cat for Crookshanks to play with, and some stuff from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, just for a change. She also decided to keep the rest of her money.

When they were all done they all went to Harry's house, When they got there it was late at night, so they decided to cook something then go to bed. After they ate they head upstairs to the third floor. "Good night, Ron, Hermione." Said Harry. "Good night, mate." Said Ron. "Good night, Harry." Said Hermione. Then they all head into their rooms and go to sleep.


	4. Big News

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**Big News.**

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning and headed downstairs for breakfast. Ron and Hermione were already down there. "Good morning, Harry." Hermione said, when she saw him enter. "Breakfast is almost done. Sit down." she said. Harry walked over and sat down next to Ron. Hermione brought three plates to the table, and sat down on the other side of Ron. "What are we gonna do today?" asked Hermione. "Well, I still need a name for the Quidditch Team, so I'll probably pick one today." said Harry. "Which one are you gonna go with?" asked Ron. "I'm thinking about the 'Potter Peacekeepers'" Harry said. "I like that one." Hermione told him.

When they finished breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went to the Weasley's to tell them the Team name. They Apparated into the Burrow's front yard, and walked into the house. None of the Weasley's were awake yet, so the three of them sat at the table and waited. About half an hour later, Molly and Arthur came downstairs. They got startled when they saw the three of them sitting there. "Oh!" said Molly. "How long have you three been here?" "About half an hour." said Harry. "I came to tell Mr. Weasley something." Arthur looked at Harry. "What is it?" he asked. "I have decided on a name for the team." Harry told him. "Ok." Arthur said. "What is the name then?" Harry looked up at him. "The Potter Peacekeepers." He said. Arthur smiled. "Excellent. " He said. "George will be pleased."

About an hour later George came downstairs. "Who are you guys talking to?" He asked. Then he noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Oh." said George. "Hello, Harry." "Hello, George." Harry said. George walked over and sat down at the table. "So," George said. "What name did you decide on?" Harry looked at him. "How did you know I decided on one?" Harry asked. "Come on, Harry." Said George. "I'm a Weasley twin. I know these things." Harry laughed a little. "Ok." He said. "I decided to use the 'Potter Peacekeepers'." George smiled. "YES!" He shouted. "I'm gonna be a Potter." "George! Be quiet. Your going to wake up your sister." Molly said. After she said that, they heard footsteps from above them. "Too late." said Arthur and Ron, together.

Ginny came walking down the stairs. "What's all the shouting about?" she asked. "Is there a Death Eater nearby?" Molly got up and walked over to her. "No." Molly said. "George was just excited about something." "Oh. Ok." said Ginny. She turned to walk back upstairs when she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at the table. "Oh!" She said. "Hello, Harry." Harry smiled at her. "Hello Ginny." "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Harry came to tell us about the name of his quidditch team." George said. "Oh." said Ginny. "Well, I can't play on it." Harry looked at her confused. "Why not?" he asked. "I"m still in school." She told him. "Oh." He said. "That's right."

After a long visit, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up from the table and started to leave. "I will write you to let you know when the tryouts are." Harry told Arthur. "Then you can announce it in the _Daily Prophet._" "Ok." said Arthur. "It can't be too close to the school year, though." "It won't be." said Harry. "We'll see you guys later." Then the three of them went back into the yard and Apparated back to Harry's house.

"I'm not sure when the tryouts will be." Harry said. "Hogwarts starts again in 2 months." Hermione looked at him. "How about in two weeks?" she asked. Harry looked at her. "That sounds perfect." He said. "I'll let Arthur know." Then Harry went upstairs into his room to write Arthur Weasley. When Harry came back down, Ron and Hermione looked at him. "It's getting late." Ron said. "We're going to bed." Hermione stood up. "Good night, Harry." she said. Then she went upstairs with Ron. "Good night." he said, calling after them. Then he went to bed himself.

The next morning Harry went down to breakfast, Ron and Hermione were already down there. "Good morning." he said to them. "Good morning." they both replied. Harry walked to the front door, went outside and picked up the _Daily Prophet_. He brought the prophet back in and sat down at the table, and began to read it. After a few minutes Harry stood up in excitement. "Listen to this!" he said. Then he read the article he was looking at.

* * *

_**Arthur Weasley Makes Big Decision.**_

_Arthur Weasley was recently named Minister of Magic, and already he is making big, important decisions. First off, He went to talk to Gryffindor Head of House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall. He asked her to be the resign as Head of Gryffindor House, and become the Headmistress of the school. She agreed to take the job. In an interview, Minerva stated: "I am honored to take this job. I have been waiting for the ever since our old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore passed. I will keep the students and the school in the best shape, health, and eduction, that is to my ability."  
Secondly, Recently Arthur Weasley started his own professional Quidditch Team. The Captain is Harry Potter. Arthur has just told us the name of his team. It is called the Potter Peacekeepers. Try-outs for the team will be held in two weeks, at the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch.  
Also, Teaching positions are available at Hogwarts for, Muggle Studies, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Interviews will be held starting today, until a week before school at 9:00 A.M. until 10:00 P.M. We hope you will come try-out for a position. May the best men or women get the job_.

* * *

Harry set the paper down and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Isn't that great?" he asked. "McGonagall is the new Headmistress. We should go congratulate her." Hermione smiled. "Yeah, it is." She said. "Let's go tomorrow." Harry looked at her, confused. "Why tomorrow?" he asked. "Why not today?" Ron and Hermione looked at him. "Because we have other plans today, mate." Ron said.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. But here it is. Chapter 3!! Remember guys if you have unanswered questions about Harry Potter you want to know about the story, let me know, and I'll put it in here. And to the people that have already given me ideas, I haven't forgotten them, I will put them in here, all in good time. Please R&R. thank you...


	5. Important Letters

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Important Letters**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "We didn't have anything planned today." Hermione laughed a little. "Not you." she said. "Me and Ron." Harry looked at them confused. "Like what?" he asked. "It's a secret." Ron said. "We have to go to Diagon Alley." Hermione told him. "Well can I come with you guys?" Harry asked. "That would ruin the secret." Ron told him. Harry looked at both of them. "Fine." he said, then he went upstairs. Hermione looked at Ron. "I don't like upsetting him." She said. "But if he went, his surprise birthday party would be ruined." Ron looked at her. "He'll be fine." He told her. "He's not under any stress, so he'll get over it quickly." "I hope your right." Hermione said. "I am." Ron said. Then they both turned and headed out of the door, and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

As Harry was sitting upstairs in his room, he kept thinking about his life at Hogwarts. He remember all the fun times he'd had with Ron and Hermione when they were still very young, He remembered the Chamber of Secrets, he remembered the first time he met Sirius Black, he remembered the Triwizard Tournament, he remembered hearing the Prophecy about him and Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries, he remembered watching Snape kill Dumbledore, He remembered seeing Snape lying on the floor dying, and he remembered the final battle with Voldemort, and how he was no longer afraid to die for his friends. But then he got to thinking, he never thanked any of the people that helped him. So he got up off his bed and went to his desk and began to write.

He sent letters to Luna and Ginny. He even sent letters to all the Hogwarts teachers. Some letters were more important than the others. These are those letters.

* * *

_Neville,_

_I am writing you to thank you for all the help you gave me through all the years. During the D.A. meetings, and even during other times when I was in trouble. I especially want to thank you for your help in the Battle of Hogwarts. I wouldn't have been able to beat Voldemort if you hadn't cut the snakes head off. And thank you for keeping Dumbledore's Army alive while I wasn't at school. Come by to visit anytime you want._

_Harry._

* * *

_Ron and Hermione,_

_I wrote you to tell you both something. I just want to thank you for sticking by my side through all the troubles I was in even if I tried to make you stay out of it. You wouldn't hear of it. Thank you for helping me destroy the Horcruxes. And Thank You, Ron, for saving my life, that time when I had fallen into that lake, and the locket was holding me down. You guys mean so much to me and I am glad we survived everything we did._

_Harry._

* * *

Even though they are dead and gone, he wrote letters to these other people.

* * *

_Remus,_

_I know you are dead and cannot read this, but I just wanted to thank you for all the help you gave me in school. I don't think I would have been prepared for the final battle had you not been there to help me along. I thank you for teaching me the Patronus Charm, without it, me and Sirius would have died in my third year. Thank you for all your help._

_Harry._

* * *

_Sirius,_

_I barely got to know you, but you helped me so much in my time of need. You were always there to talk when I needed to. I just want to thank you for that. My only regret is that you didn't get to live a free life. But at least there is no more running. I know you can't read this, but I felt I needed to write it. I will always miss you._

_Harry._

* * *

_Snape,_

_Even though you were evil to me all through my years at Hogwarts, you still taught me a very valuable lesson. Loyalty. You were always loyal to Dumbledore. Even to the extent that you had to kill him, in order to foil Voldemort's plans. I thank you for teaching me that lesson. I will always be loyal to my friends. Enclosed in this letter is a picture of my mum. That way your ghost can always look at her._

_Harry._

* * *

Harry got these letters ready to be mailed, then he thought of one more letter. Even though he barely knew them, he still felt he needed to write.

* * *

_Mum and Dad,_

_This is your son Harry. I just want to thank you for giving everything you gave for me. I only wish you could have lived so you could be here with me now. You have once again been reunited with your old friends. I cannot thank you enough. This letter is the least I could do. I love you._

_Harry._

* * *

Harry got up from his desk and and went to find Pigwidgeon. When he found him, he told him where to take all the letters. Pigwidgeon flew out of the opened window into the morning air. As Harry watched he heard something moving around in his house, so he went downstairs and saw Kreacher walking through the house. Harry went down to talk to him. "Hello, Kreacher." Harry said. "Good morning, master." said Kreacher. "Where are your friends?" Harry looked at him. "They went to Diagon Alley." He said. "Why did you not go with them?" Kreacher asked. "They said if I went it would ruin a surprise." Harry said. "If you want me too, I'll go spy on them." Kreacher said. "No, it's ok." Harry said. "Well I have stuff to do." Then Harry walked off. Harry walked into the kitchen grabbed another sheet of parchment, and wrote a note to Ron and Hermione.

* * *

_Ron and Hermione,_

_I will be back in a little while. I had an important mission to do. You guys will be recieving a letter at this address in a day or to. (maybe even today.) Ron, if you are looking for Pigwidgeon, I sent him to deliver letters for me. I will tell you guys where I went and what I did later. I'll see you when I get home._

_Harry._

Harry folded the note once and placed it on the table. Then he went outside and Apparated. He Reapparated in a town. Harry checked to make sure all of him made it through, then he began to walk. He walked all the way up the road to a large castle.

* * *

Here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it. Remember send me questions and I'll put them in the story. Please R&R. Thanks.

Nesacura Ravencaster.

* * *


End file.
